smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:VicGeorge2K9
Welcome Hi, welcome to Smurfs Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Empath Smurf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:11, August 23, 2011 Culliford, Grandpa Hey, in EMPATH, is Culliford the son of Nanny and Grandpa Smurf? Also, did you actually write the story about what is listed under future on the series page on the fanon wiki? And when Empath tells Brainy that they're the last of their generation, are there younger smurfs alive?SandorL 14:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) To answer these questions one at a time: 1. Culliford/Papa Smurf in the Empath stories is the son of Grandpa Smurf, but NOT the son of Nanny. The origin stories for Grandpa and Nanny in those Empath stories are different, which I haven't yet disclosed how different. 2. I don't understand the second question, so I can't answer it. 3. There are younger Smurfs alive at that point, but that's also at the point when most of them will perish, including Brainy. (VicGeorge2K9 14:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC)) To ask the second more clearly: On the page about EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf (Series) under future, it says that they meet gender flipped versions of them selves. Have you actually written this story? Thanks for the other answers. It'd be great to find out how Nanny Smurf came to be in the cartooniverse.SandorL 15:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) No, I haven't written the story yet. That's still on my to do list. It's vaguely similar to Raven Child's Smurfette Village story series. (VicGeorge2K9 15:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC)) Oooh, I love those stories! I wonder if any one has ever asked Peyo II about Nanny....SandorL 15:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I love the Smurfette Village stories, too. I was just wondering, "Who is Culliford's mother?" If it is not Nanny, then who? And are you going to write Nanny's story in the Empthiverse? What are your feelings on a Peyo biopic? Who is your favourite EMPATH character to write? Does EMPATH have a specific logo? BabySmurf3 11:50, October 11, 2011 (UTC) The Empath logo is basically the same as my normal Smurf head logo, just with a star in it, like this: Much of Culliford's backstory is still being worked on, but I'm still going to have him be trained in the use of magic by Palladore, as in the cartoon show universe...just not in the way most people would think he's being trained. And one key name Palladore is going to brand Culliford with is Abraham, which means "father of many", a fitting alternate name for somebody who's going to be called Papa Smurf. He'll also be responsible (if not entirely responsible) for the situation that leaves him with 97 young Smurfs to watch over. (VicGeorge2K9 12:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC)) Fanon Pics? I've seen some of your pictures of you fanon characters, so what's your secret? How do you make them? Because I really want to make a pic for my smurf. B1K3 10:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to tell me? It's okay if you don't but please don't ignore me. B1K3 09:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC) It's basically a lot of redrawing, but I've been skilled enough in cartoon artwork to make something different with the redrawing. (VicGeorge2K9 12:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC)) Redrawing? That's interesting. So you draw the perfectly animated fanon images? Or is there some Internet or Animation Program work involved? How do you make them so realistic? BabySmurf3 23:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Editing Infoboxes VicGeorge, can you please fix the infobox and picture on a few of my character pages so the formatting works better with the contents boxes? I've begun to notice that when my pages have enough sections, a contents box appears and if the infobox isn't formatted with the picture correctly, it looks weird (so far this goes for Falla's page). Thanks! Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 22:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You should really use Template:Character Infobox if you're going to have them in your character articles. (VicGeorge2K9 22:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC)) I've begun to use the ones you always put up now, but I still have trouble adding pictures to them. Any help? Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 20:53, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Check out the editing done to my articles when you examine how I put images in infoboxes. You just put the file designation into the Image line the same way you do for any image, but don't put a thumb in there. That's all I can really describe the process, but if you don't examine how it's done you'll never figure it out. (VicGeorge2K9 20:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC)) I figured it out at last. :) Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 01:44, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Templates I'm hoping you would be so kind as to make a "Locations" template. I'd like to use it for the Academy for Young Alchemists, and I'm sure you could apply it to your location pages as well, like the Imaginarium. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 02:38, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I've created a blog called "Outtakes on Episodes" (you can check it out if you'd like) and I was wondering if you could think of any outtakes on certain episodes. I would really like help on this. Thanks. RWthebigfan 21:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Articles You should update the poll on the front page more frequently. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 20:30, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Give me ideas of what stories should be put into the poll. (VicGeorge2K9 22:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC)) Well, I was hoping you could put up a "Most Popular Story" poll - let people vote on either the SAS, RDK, ELS, or TCB. That's just one idea. Or maybe there could be a "Favorite Smurfette" poll? Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 20:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. I can't remember how to change my signature quote thing. Any help?) Personalized Symbols I was just wondering what I would have to do to get a personalized Smurfette symbol for my character, Moxette. I remember asking about this months ago, but I don't think it was every answered. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 21:27, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, the problem is, I can't think up an appropriate symbol for the character. Sorry that never got answered, though. (VicGeorge2K9 21:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC)) Just put her hair on the symbol - that'll be just fine. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 02:32, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Recent Wiki Activity I noticed in the "Community Messages" box that it lists the story series going on, but RDK isn't up there. Can that be fixed? I'd appreciate it. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 02:33, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 03:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC) A Nabid Salim Maybe it's just me, but I think Nagib needs to be banned from this site soon. They've done nothing but preach Singaporean pride and create pages generally unrelated to the Smurfs. It's incredibly unsmurfy which is why I suggest giving them a warning or - if needed - terminate their account entirely. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 03:45, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to interfere but... You spelt his/her name wrong and the account has multiple people in it? Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 09:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, it's User:An Nagib Bin Salam. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 02:32, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Still Numbuh 404 speaking: would you mind looking into this sooner than later? This user is really getting on my nerves and I'm starting concern over Swallows since they appear to be getting swept up in the madness. Any help to set things straight would be greatly appreciated. :) Not that I've seen much of what his articles contain, but frankly I don't see anything published of him that is causing any problems except for you, and maybe it's just you having problems with him. As for modern tech appearing in his Smurfs fanfiction, that's his business and his fanfiction universe. I won't intervene unless he resorts to malicious actions. (Vic George 10:15, March 6, 2012 (UTC)) Please, Vic, he's just a complete...oh, I can't even think of anything remotely close to describe it, but his pages are nearly useless to the fanon. All he really talks about is sports game matches which are a part of reality, not Smurfs fantasy, and I can't stand it any longer. Please, I implore you, just give him a temporary ban like you did to me, just so he actually gets the message. You know I'm powerless in comparison to you. Besides, look at all the frivolous comments he posted on the GameSmurf page. Even B1K3 calls it spam. The Golden Girl 01:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I have noticed. It was a waste. I left a message on his talk page. I'll see if he responds. (Vic George 22:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC)) Dear Vic. Sorry for the spamming at GameSmurf. It was some sort of mistake because my little cousin spam it. What ever I am saying is not a LIE. When I was using the toilet, my lappy was on and my cousin must have came into the Wiki. He entered the GameSmurf page and I think he must have saw Swallows in that page spamming to herself (I don't know if she is spamming) so my cousin just spamed like about 10 plus comments. So when I was finishing my buiseness in the toilet, when I came out, I saw my cousin finished spamming. It really bugs me so I have to seek the matter to him. Anyway, this is not a LIE or a BLUFF or to save my life from getting BLOCK. Sorry for the spamming and I hope you can respond me back to my Talk Page. From An Nagib Jokey Smurf 23:28, March 11, 2012 (UTC) (PS: Is my letter TOO formal?) The bottom line is simple, Nagib: we don't care how it happened, just that it did and it came from your account. You've been posting non-fanon related material, articles suggesting technology with absolutely no ''individual creativity, and worst of all, you have sworn on a public comment before and that is not at all smurfy. The Golden Girl 04:44, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Geoffrey I recently discovered this dashing young character while searching through random character pages of yours, and it lead me back to "The Jewel Smurfer" comic. I was hoping you might know more about this character or how I could potentially retrieve this comic (I'll check Ebay, of course, but if you've seen it around somewhere or something please let me know). Merci! The Golden Girl 04:40, March 15, 2012 (UTC) There's a fan adaptation of the comic book at the BlueBuddies forum. (Vic George 10:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC)) Would you might giving me a link to it? Also, how do you pronounce Abelagot - my thinking is "ah-bell-ah-go", closer to a French accent, but if it's different please let me know. The Golden Girl 17:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I see your pictures and they're awsome and i want to go what site you go on to make them? Thebabysmurf 22:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't go on to any site to make them. (Vic George 22:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC)) Then how do you make them?Thebabysmurf 22:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) He takes the original picture and traces it in Photoshop. Simple. The Golden Girl 22:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Quit Blocking Me My page was better than yours and far more accurate and detailed in description. What's your problem with me making a page better than you could, Vic? I'm sick of you blocking me because you think I'm starting "edit wars". ''You're ''the one starting the wars, not me, and I'm at the end of my rope with you just blocking me because you can. Get over yourself and unblock me this instant. The Golden Girl 22:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but when you started going against an admin's decisions, you're the one who started it. Remember that admins generally have the final say. I've been fairly hands-off with the Fanon Wiki, but I'm still in charge of the main Smurfs Wiki. Without admins to handle quality control and things like that, wikis can get pretty messy. (Vic George 23:00, March 21, 2012 (UTC)) Actually, I'm the one who started the page and wasn't done working on it when you decided to intervene. If you had just let me work, this "edit war" wouldn't have started at all. Unblock me. The Golden Girl 23:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Why replace Gutsy? Why did you make Duncan McSmurf instead of keeping Gutsy? (Wikiboy24) Because # I do not like the name Gutsy, as there's nothing Scottish about it. It only gets used as a nickname. # I personally like the name Duncan McSmurf, because it sounds like Duncan MacLeod from the ''Highlander series. # It's my fanfiction universe. (Vic George 02:04, April 18, 2012 (UTC)) For number 1. I think thats the point. The accent is only his voice and he is a smurf of the same race as every other smurf. I get 2. and 3. (Wikiboy24) But why was his kilt and fuzzy ball thing on his hat blue in the Baby Smurfs/Gallery and he was already growing sideburns? Well, its your fanfic.(User:Wikiboy24) Deleting pages hey, I was trying to find some of my pages, and you deleted my clumsy Smurf ( uprising series) pages along with a few others I bet, I worked hard writing that and I find it offending that somebody deleted it for no reason. If there was a reason please tell me. --Swallows 04:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Just look at the comments under Singapore Smurf; please delete everything that has to do with sport match updates. They're all nothing but spam. The Golden Girl 23:44, May 4, 2012 (UTC) SPAM?! This is Singapore! Everyone's gotta football fever! Why? In 1994, we won the Malaysia Cup but we drop out from the cup cos' we wanna host the S League. After 18 years, we are finally back in the cup so I think this deserves to be said out in the article. Plus, Singapore smurf is MY article so I can do anything with it! Respond at Singapore Smurf Please start using blog posts for the sports updates or I will remove them from the comments. (Vic George 04:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC)) That's it: I'm at my wit's end, Vic. Can you please just abolish Nagib's account and all of his work? I really can't stand anything he does anymore - the sporting match updates, pictures of transportation in his country, crudely drawn SMRT logos - all of it! I'm fed up and highly suggest you just get him off this Wiki before I lose my temper (which will not be too far off from this point). If I see one more gallery or profile page including sports or transport, I'm going to blow up on him and I'm certain you would appreciate me not having to resort to such means. The Golden Girl 19:36, May 9, 2012 (UTC) If you don't like his work, why don't you just ignore it? I haven't seen him post anything that really warrants the kind of action you're suggesting, And if you don't like his artwork, why not ask him if he wants help with that sort of thing? Otherwise, I'm not interfering with what he does, unless he spams his articles with sports updates in the comments, where they don't belong. (Vic George 19:46, May 9, 2012 (UTC)) Speaking of which, can you delete most of the comments under Malaysia Smurf? Especially the big one with the picture going with his, "We're Number One!" caption. It's a bit of an eyesore. The Golden Girl 22:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Some anonymous twerp left an insulting comment under my Sir Johan page. Please delete it immediately, along with my reply to it. I don't appreciate people saying that my pages are "bad" because have you seen the length of them? I actually put detail into this stuff - I make it as believable as possible. No bratty child tramping around on the internet like a troll is going to be dignified with their comments remaining on my pages. The Golden Girl 15:25, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Please help me! I'm ANBS and I need an admin for my wiki. LionsXII wiki. You see, there is a member who wrote someting unesesary. I tried to delete but it only works if you are an admin. So please help me! Click here for the website. Please... Tickly Smurf 08:05, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I'd have to ask for admin privileges for that wiki in order to be its admin. (Vic George 09:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC)) Enable my MESSAGES!!! I got a few tons of messages from Smurfs Wiki! Why can't you lemme see IT!!! I need to see this message right now! Tickly Smurf 23:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC)